A Day in the Life of
by Mechanical-Assembly
Summary: I'm trying something new out. This is basically a few DairyJournal entries from your favorite Characters Riku, Sora, and Kairi... Giving you a new perspective and view on their daily lives and personalities. I'm just having fun with it, so you may or may


_Disclaimer: As far as I know and have read... I believe I am one of the first to come up with this kind of plot. I feel kinda special. Though I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Characters, I do like to state that I own the typos ._

_I've started some really weird fics in the past and none of them ever got finished.. I believe this will be one that will get finished in time, but not right away... I'm taking some new liberties with this one and showing the Characters in a light most may or may not agree with... You don't like it, fine, but don't yell at me... What's that gonna do?_

_This is something I'm doing on my own for fun so... Prepare for long pauses between chapters..._

Hey journal, Whazzup?! Yesh, it's me Sora again... Just checking up and keeping tabs on my life. Today was killer time! Some really awsome stuff happened today... I should wite my day out to you huh? Sall I begin at the... Well, beginning...?

The alarm quickly set off, under a pile of clothing that had slowly begun to congregate under Sora's bed. The muffled screams of the dieing bell rang upon deaf ears, as Sora simply turned over and snuggled under his comforter for a few more winks. The bell rang one last warning before it died out to never be seen from again.

Sora let out a tiny little whine then turned over in his small bed, "Hah! Take that.. Ri... Ku..." Oh the glorious triumphant look in his features as he whipped Dream Riku's ass. Sora was grinning happily as he recived the candy prize. He was smugly reaching out to grab it, and falling off the bed. "Gah! Wha-" Smack. "Aww... Maaaaaan...."

Looking around he sighed, another dream of victory, Lost forever, out the window. Yawning lazily, Sora moved over a bit to lean on his bed to drift slowly back asleep.

"SORA!!! Get up! It's time to get up! It's noon!"

"Fuck..." Rolling over again and attempting to stand, Sora Looked about at his littered floor for his clothes. "Where..." Heaving a sigh, he crawled along the floor to his red jumpsuit and socks. "Noon... Lunch time..." As if agreeing, his tummy roared out to let him know it was still there. "Mmm Food..."

He rose up and began the trek downstairs to the kitchen. "Morning Mommy...." Yawning and then taking a seat, he poked his empty plate. "Sooooo..... What's for lunch...?" Huge grin for added sugar in place.

His Mom just laughed looking at him. "I'm surprised your not Fat yet you little pig... With all that sleeping and eatting you do... You should be ten times your weight... You don't even have muscle! Stick..."

"... Not a stick..." Sora let out a little yawn and poked his plate again. "Lunch?"

"Air... Were all going on this new Air Diet..." His mother Grined at him.

"Air diet... Oh boy... Mmm Yummy... So.. I take it were eating out eh?"

"Actually Kairi called and sujested that you, Riku, and herself ate lunch at the island and had a small picknic... I said I'd send you off when you woke up..." Turning around, Sora's mother handed him a huge backpack stuffed with variouse food items Sora normally chowed down upon daily.

"Kick ass! Thanks Mom!" Moving to get the bag he was stoped by his mother.

"_Attractive_..... Don't you think your Boxers are being just a little too liberal? I know it's warm but..." She grined as her son looked down and blushed. "Go Change..." Sora ran upstairs, "AND SHOWER!!! YOU SMELL!"

"Yes Mom!" Sora ran across the hall naked as the water ran to get warm. He quickly moved about his bedroom picking up random clothing he wanted to wear and returned to the shower.

Clad in his typical play gear, he dashed out his room with his wooden sword and grabed the food sac his Mom put out for him. "Bye Mom! Thak You!"

"Have fun my little stick of a son...!"

"NOT A STICK!" Sora hopped into his boat docked in their own little peir. The ride was pretty uneventful and he just rowed as fast as he could so he could sit down and eat.

"You know... If you _Chew_ you food you wouldn't choak" Grinning Sora patted Kairi's back.

Cough. "Hush you! It's your fault anyway..." Cough. "If you had gotten here earlier I wouldn't be so hungry..." Kairi grumbled on.

"Damn... You act so girly... Yet you eat like a pig-" Riku was cut off by a belch from Sora. "Your not He-" Kairi replied to Sora's with an even bigger one and smerked. "That's.. just.. gross..."

"Lighten up you sour puss... Just cause you can't belch-" Sora stoped to grin as Riku Blushed and tried to glare. "Well you can't..."

Kairi Giggled and nodded in agreement. "Riku's just to much of a gentelman... Or Girly..."

Sora Snorted and floped on his back in histarics as Riku just blushed more. Regaining his composure, he sat up and hugged Riku. "Aww... Don't be angry... You still own in sword fighting and sometimes in racing-Oww!" Sora was cut off by a cuff to the back of his head.

"Sometimes in racing...?" Riku grinned. "Fine Race you to the paopu tree... Winner gets the losers cookie."

"Cookies!" Sora was up and in position before Kairi could even begin counting off.

Standing over the collapsed Riku, Sora grinned. "My cookies.. Hehe-"

Quickly standing Riku tossed the cookies to Kairi, "Rematch! Now! Blitzball! WAKKA!!! TITUS!!" Riku began calling over the two Blitz-brothers to play a two on two match for the cookies.

Sora stood there dumbfounded and stared at his empty hands. Utterly confused by Riku, he just blinked over to the congregation group of people. Before Sora knew it, a Blitzball was being tossed in his general area.

"Hey, man... You ain't be'n seriouse rite?" Wakka was looking at Riku with a rather bemussed look. "All this for a cookie?"

"Not just any cookie... Apparently the cookie of championship... Haha!" Titus went on laughing and tugging Wakka away from the compeiting pair.

Riku smerked, "I win..."

Sometime later, after Riku was finished enjoying Sora's cookie, the three of then cam across a strange sight. The small Paopu Tree was already occupied by a blanket and the giggling little children, that tormented them often, were stationed 'stealthly' under it. Grinning to his co-ops Sora moved so he was in the direct line of fire for the water balloons.

"Bombs away!" The little kiddies were tossing with all their might to hit Sora who deliberatly kept their focus on him. He dodged the oddly lobbed water sack aimed at him with ease and tried not to place any focus upon his dopplegangers sneaking up on the kids from behind on the bridge.

Loud giggles could be heard from under the tent, as Kairi and Riku pounced on the youngsters. "Uncle! Hahaha... Uncle!!"

Sora, confidant of his friends victory, boldly marched up to the tent to be drenched by water balloons soon after opening the flaps. "Ack! Hey-" Stopping dead, he grinned seeing his two friends held down by the kids and snickered when they tried to catch him as well. "Ahaha! Noo!" Giving in all to easily, Sora snuggled up in the tent with all his friends to tell stories.

After hours of fun and plenty of giggles from their stories, Sora and the group noticed the need for personal space. "So, does everyone know what they have to do?" Everyone nodded to Sora's inquary and they all dispursed.

Walking into his house, Sora smiled to his Mom and promply went to his room to look for his secret stash of candy. "Where is it.... Hmm... Ah!" Picking up the small chest of deliciouse bites, he made his way back downstairs.

"Where are you going?" His Mom eyed the chest of goodies. "It's almost dinner..."

"Back outside... Bonfire tonight... Um.. You can have my share?" Crockedly smerking, he tried to move towards the door once more.

"Dork... Here.." She handed him a premade sandwich.

"Thanks Ma!" With a smile too chipper to be natural, Sora skipped out to his boat.

Sitting next to him at the bonfire was Riku. He was curled up into the older boys arems because he had been a genius to forget a warmer jacket. "Damn... The.. Cold..." Sora chattered.

"It's your fault... Why don't you wanna get closer to the fire?" Riku was tilting his head oddly.

"You shover your face close to the flames and tell me how heat rashes feel..."

"Good point..."

"Hey!" Selphie bounced over, "Sora-kins cold?"

Nodding, Sora smiled to the hyperactive romancer and wiggled a bit. "Yeah I-" He was cut off as Wakka, Titus, Kairi, and the three younger kids began to create an absolute ruccus due to a wild game of Tag.

It was late, and everyone had to go home. "You know... Today was fun..." Yawning, Sora pushed on his boat after untying it.

"Sure was!" Kairi still had energy to burn.

"Well, I guess I'll see you all tommorrow..." Riku was the last to say good-bye but the first off the docks. "Hey Sora... I bet I'll beat you back to the house!" Riku started rowing as fast as he could.

"CHEET!" Sora managed to haphazerdly shove his boat out and start rowwing after Riku intent on beating him.

Kairi just sighed before giggling at the two adn rowing back to her own house. "Selphie! You have to Row too!"

Ofcourse I beat Riku home by a loooong shot... So, ther you have it... My day today on destinay Islands. I had plenty of fun today and I hope you can help me remeber it like Mum says you will. Good night journal...

I'm done! Finito! It took me FOREVER to get this chapter started and then completed... I hate beginning shit... But I win! You hear that Muse! 'I WIN!'

Send me some reviews if you like... Favorite me if you really like... Oh, and if you someone previouse who used to read Gothin Mein.. Gets on knees groveling I'm sooo sorry it never got finished! I'm so unworthy of your second chance! ((Though I appreciate it anyway .)) I love you all!

Shiroi: Oh god... Just toss her food and make her stop! .


End file.
